Into The Night
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 07 |airDate = 25th December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Something to Live For |nextEpisode = Hopeless Ghost }} is the seventh episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 25th, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... Austin washes his feet in the river. Just another day. From the trees downstream, Just outside the village, Minina watches. “But if you can go, you should go.” She adds. “Why?” “Because if all your stories are true, you’ve got something to fight for. Something to live for.” “I don’t want you to go.” Minina tells him. ”I might have to.” “You’re the only person who understands me." Story “I can’t believe we haven’t found him yet!” Scarlette exclaims angrily, staring down at a map of The Kingdoms. “We’ve searched every land. We have spies across all kingdoms. If we’re going to take them down we need Austin to succeed.” Jiihn tells her. “What’s so important about him anyways!” “If we don’t have all of them we don’t have the people’s trust. Meaning if even a small group distrust us we could lose everything in a rebellion.” Scarlette grumbles, crossing her arms. He looks to her and she unfolds her arms again. “We do have one other option that we haven’t tried yet. Mostly because it may be too risky.” “What is it!?” “The Trolls.” He pulls out a Troll Lands map. “What about the stinky little things?!” Scarlette asks. “It’s deadly for anyone to travel into Troll territory. Adults who do cross can face insanity. That’s why when Trolls take in children there’s no effect and the family that is grieving over their child cannot win them back because crossing a Troll’s border can be life threatening.” “Are you suggesting that Austin would be in a Troll village?!” “Yes, he’s young but still old enough to have the effects over him. There’s a small chance he could be living there and if not, his body could be around their sites if he dies from insanity.” “What do you propose we do?” “Send some hounds to sniff him out. If we don’t find him at one village we’ll search the next. And so on until we find a trace of his scent.” “And what happens to the Trolls?” “If they interfere with our Hounds, they’ll die. If they know what’s best for them and their Trollchildren they’ll stay away. When we find Austin whatever Troll village we find him at will pay the ultimate price for hiding him.” “That’s perfect then,” Scarlette smiles. “Release the beasts.” “We will have the first wave of hounds out by this evening.” Jiihn confirms. “Excellent,” Scarlette turns away and looks across to the doctor’s station situated across the hallway. “Jiihn. I have a request to make.” “Yes, Scarlette?” “Bring me Steven. You know the one. Balding, too old to be among such unruly children,” She turns back to him. “Don’t you think we should relieve him from that stressful environment?” Jiihn laughs, “Of course.” ---- Austin packs his meager belongings into a backpack. He barely had anything: Some food, water, burn medicine. He had no clothes except those on his back. He unlocks the window and slides it open, looking into the moonlight and around the village to see if anyone was out late at night. He swings his leg out of the window, being careful to not slip as he adjusts his footing on the roof below. As he swings open, he hears the bedroom door creak open. The light flooding through into his dark room. Minina stands holding a candle and sporting her long white nightgown. “You’re really going, huh?” “You said you wanted me to go, what are you doing here?” He looks around anxiously. The more time he spends hanging out of a window the more likely he is caught. “I was thinking of coming with you.” “So, what are you waiting for?” “I was having second thoughts.” Her voice wavers. He sighs, climbing back in the window. “Remember you said there was nothing out there in the real world for you?” She nods “Yeah.” “There is. You may have spent the majority of your life in this village, but at one time or another those Trolls took you away from a loving family. Don’t you want to find out where you came from?” She’s struck. Nobody has ever mentioned her “real family” before. “Come on.” He tells her, backing back towards the window. “I don’t--” “Don’t say you’ve never thought about it.” She pauses. “Can you give me five minutes?!” He bites his lip. “Sure.” With that, she runs back to her room. Back at Kedeadia, The Travellers are awoken by guards entering their cell. Trying to protest, they don’t have much choice but to surrender to their weapons. With a click of his fingers, two guards grab Steven and whisk him out the cell before anyone can lay a finger on the guards. Purry begs them to let him go. Arianna demands to know where they’re taking him but they disappear without another word. Arianna bangs against the bars in anger. At the Troll village, Minina comes back minutes later dressed and ready to go. She grins at Austin. “Okay, come on, we don’t have much time.” They climb out of the window and disappear into the night. Poll 207 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn Trivia